


Воспоминания

by fandom Ralph Fiennes 2020 (fandom_Ralph_Fiennes_2020)



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Digital Art, Discord FK Art-Nano Challenge, Embedded Images, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Ralph_Fiennes_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Ralph%20Fiennes%202020
Summary: "Skyfall, 1998"Or: The story of James and Gareth had started long before they met at MI6. But has it already come to an end?Джеймс и Гарет познакомились задолго до того, как встретились в МИ-6. Но окончена ли уже их история?
Relationships: implied James Bond/Gareth Mallory
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, fandom Ralph Fiennes 2020





	Воспоминания

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaellig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/gifts).



[view full image | посмотреть полноразмер](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/717455113152757802/724709251636789269/image0.jpg)  
[mirror link | альтернативная ссылка](https://funkyimg.com/i/35X5N.jpg)


End file.
